Another One of Those Days
by sandybeliever
Summary: Another installment from my Aubrey series. Johnny is back to work after his honeymoon. He and Roy have an interesting day at work.


Another One of Those Days

It was Johnny's first day back at the station since his honeymoon. Roy walked into the kitchen already in his uniform. He had to admit he missed his partner and was anxious to see him.

"Hi, Roy," Chet said as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Any sign of Gage yet?"

Roy smiled as he assumed The Phantom missed his pigeon. "Nope, not yet. Wanna bet he's the last one in and gets latrine duty?" Roy laughed.

Just then Johnny came into the kitchen. "Ha, wrong Roy. Marco isn't here yet!"

"Johnny, welcome back!" Roy said, handing Johnny his fresh cup of coffee and turning to get himself another. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh it was great, Roy. The Rocky Mountains are amazing. We had a blast."

"Johnny!" Cap said as he came in from the bay. "Welcome home, buddy. We missed you around here," He slapped Johnny on the back.

"Thank you, Cap, thank you." Johnny grinned widely. "I'm going to go change; I'll fill everyone in after roll call."

Johnny sauntered out of the kitchen as Mike was coming through the bay. Roy heard them exchange hellos. He leaned back in his chair enjoying his coffee, happy to have his partner back.

~ E ~

After roll call, everyone got started on their assignments. The engine was called out, leaving the two paramedics alone in the station. Roy had finished the apparatus bay floors and went in to see if there was any coffee left. He found Johnny seated at the table, coffee mug in hand, staring into space.

"Hey, Johnny, any coffee left?"

"Huh?"

"I said any coffee left?" Roy said slowing down on his way to the stove to look carefully at his friend. _Oh oh, trouble in paradise?_

Roy never did get an answer so he jiggled the pot and was happy to find there was one more cup of hot coffee left. After filling a mug, he sat down across from Johnny, still studying his face. Johnny was still staring off distractedly, his only movement an occasional sip from his coffee cup.

"Everything okay, Partner?" Roy asked cautiously. Johnny had seen him come into the station with a few of his own worries and was always trying to help. He felt he should return the favor.

Johnny came out of his reverie and looked up at Roy. "Yeah…well…"

"What is it? Is it Aubrey?" Roy was saddened when Johnny nodded slightly. Johnny and Aubrey seemed so perfect for each other. He knew there was a period of adjustment with all couples but they had only gotten back from their honeymoon the previous day. Roy took a sip of coffee and waited a moment before probing further.

"Johnny, you can talk to me. You know I've had some experience in this sort of stuff. You've been there for me. What's wrong?"

Johnny took in a deep breath and blew it out so hard his bangs flipped up in the air.

"Roy."

"Yeah?" Roy said quietly.

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"Well…I miss her." Johnny said, looking up at his friend with the worst puppy dog look Roy had ever seen the man muster.

Roy waited a moment, expecting more and then realized that was it.

"You miss her." He said dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Johnny's eyebrows rose up making him look like he could almost cry.

"That's it?" Roy's voice rose.

"Whattya mean, 'that's it'?" Johnny said, just as loudly.

"I thought you had a problem!"

"That _is_ a problem!" Johnny put his coffee cup down and placed his palms on the table as if he was about to push himself to a standing position.

Roy started to feel bad about belittling the situation. He put up his hands in a show of surrender. "I'm sorry, Johnny. Let's start again. Hey, I'm just glad it isn't something serious. You two are okay?" He leaned back and picked up his coffee again.

Johnny did the same and nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, we are great. But how do you do it, Roy? How do you leave her every shift? I mean I figured it was hard but…this is torture!" He put his hand on the top of his head and let out another big breath.

Roy smiled and nodded, "It is hard. I can't say it gets easier but I think you adjust to it." He waited until Johnny nodded to be sure he had heard him. "But then when you have kids, it gets ten times harder."

Johnny's head shot up. "Oh man – kids! I forgot about that! Roy, how do you do it?" He repeated.

Roy leaned toward Johnny. "This is a good thing, Johnny. It means you really care, right?" Johnny nodded slightly, looking unconvinced. "And it makes being together so much more special."

Johnny thought about what Roy had said and nodded slowly before smiling. "That is true; I can't wait to get back home. It's funny; coming to work was the most important thing to me before. I still love my job but..."

Roy got up and came around the table. He sat down on the corner closest to Johnny. "Welcome to married life, Partner," he said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Johnny grinned and tilted his head in that 'aw shucks' sort of way that Roy knew Dixie and Joanne loved. "So expect a dinner invitation the first night after we get off shift. Joanne can't wait to see you two. Although I wouldn't doubt it if our wives will have already seen each other before then – or at least talked on the phone for an hour." The two men laughed.

"Thanks, we'll plan on it. I can't wait to see the kids and Joanne." Johnny looked up at Roy and smiled.

Roy headed to the sink to wash out his coffee cup. "Hey, at least I had a decent partner while you were gone."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny said. "No Brice, huh?"

"Nope, I was partnered with Bill Dickenson." Roy looked back and saw Johnny's confused expression. "You know, he is one of the new graduates."

"Oh yeah. A boot, huh? You must have had to do all the work." Johnny snorted.

Roy rinsed out the coffee pot and started to make a new batch. "No, Billy really knows his stuff. I just sat back and let him do all the work." Roy glanced back again at Johnny and saw him sitting with his coffee forgotten in front of him, staring off with his brow furrowed. "Cap said we made quite a team." Roy turned and headed back to sit down while the coffee perked.

Johnny looked down at the table. "Good team, huh?" he mumbled.

Roy smiled. "No."

Johnny looked up with a confused look on his face. "No?"

Roy grinned widely now, "No, Johnny. I'm teasing you. That kid is a _menace_." Johnny's eyes widened then he grinned back. "He was so nervous; I had to watch him like a hawk. He claimed he had no problem with IVs in class but I had to take over for him more than once on a run." Roy shook his head remembering the rough week and the many bruised arms on victims. He looked up at Johnny who was now beaming.

"You missed me, didn't ya, Partner?"

"I sure did, Johnny. You can never take another vacation or be out sick again. Promise?"

"Huh, I don't know if I can promise that…you know."

Roy nodded slightly. "Yeah I know. I did miss you, though."

"I missed you too, Pally." Johnny said happily. The two friends sat in companionable silence until the engine returned.

~ E ~

Johnny filled everyone in on the honeymoon trip. Mike got up to start lunch when there was a knock on the kitchen door leading out to the parking lot. The door opened and Aubrey walked in. Johnny, who had been lounging on the couch with the newspaper, shot up so fast he made Roy jump which in turn disturbed Henry who was sprawled on Roy's lap.

"Bree!" Johnny exclaimed as he crossed the kitchen in just a few strides. Everyone came over to welcome Aubrey. "What are you doing here?"

Aubrey blushed slightly. "Well, I'm on my way over to visit Joanne." Johnny smirked at Roy who gave him an _I-told-you-so_ look. "I just thought I'd take a minute to stop by and say hi." Aubrey slipped herself into Johnny's arms and it was his turn to blush as she whispered. "I missed you."

"Oh, get a room," Chet said, turning on his heel as he smirked at his own remark.

"Quiet, Chester B," Aubrey said, stifling a giggle. Chet stopped with his back still toward them, his shoulders twitching up toward his ears. Everyone laughed and Johnny gave Aubrey a proud but wicked smile.

"Sit down, Aubrey, please." Hank said, pulling out a chair.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Mike asked.

"No, I can't stay that long but I will sit for a few minutes if that's okay." Aubrey said looking toward the Captain. "I won't make a nuisance of myself just this one time, will I?" Roy hid his smile behind a section of newspaper as he saw Captain Stanley melt at her tone.

"Not at all, please," he said pushing the chair in as she sat down. "Did you enjoy your trip, Aubrey?"

"Oh yes, very much," she said smiling over at Johnny. "Neither one of us had been to the Rockies. I completely understand John Denver's song 'Rocky Mountain High.'"

"Oh John knows how that feels…" Chet said but stopped mid sentence as Johnny flashed him a _don't-go-there_ look. Chet shut his mouth and headed for the couch. Henry was happy to have his favorite crewmate join him there.

Aubrey looked confused until Johnny whispered "the picnic" in her ear and she nodded with understanding. Johnny had told her the story about the Chief's son giving him a marijuana-laced brownie at the firemen's picnic.

The tones went off _Squad 51, man down…_

Johnny automatically jumped up then looked sadly at Aubrey. "I have to go, Bree, I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she blew him a kiss. Johnny made sure none of the guys would see him before blowing one back at her and ran into the bay to join Roy in the squad."

Roy handed the address slip over to Johnny as he adjusted his helmet. "Ready, Partner?"

Johnny smiled, excited to be on his first run, "Ready, Pally."

~ E ~

"That's the place." Johnny said, pointing at a large house set back from the road. The driveway gates were closed so Roy had no choice than to park on the street. He joined Johnny in pulling out what they may need. 'Man down' was always a run that had them guessing.

The two men pushed through the gate and headed down the walkway to the house. Johnny arrived first and rang the bell. "Fire department!" he yelled, ringing again. Finally a middle aged man answered the door. "Did you call about a man down?" Johnny asked when the man did not immediately escort them into the house.

"Oh yeah, he's in the back room," the man gestured to the back of the house. "He wouldn't answer us when we talked to him. I don't think he's breathing."

Johnny and Roy rushed towards where the man had gestured, passing by the kitchen where a group of people sat at the table playing cards. Johnny flashed a confused look over his shoulder at Roy as he continued toward a partially opened door at the back of the house.

Johnny entered the room and found a very elderly man lying on a hospital bed with his eyes closed. Both medics placed the gear down on the floor as Johnny reached for the man's pulse. Roy wasn't sure which one of the two men, Johnny or the old man, jumped higher when Johnny's fingers met the man's wrist.

"Who are you?" the old man asked sternly.

Seeing Johnny trying to catch his breath, Roy answered, "We are paramedics from the fire department, sir. Are you alright?"

"Alright? Well of course I'm alright!" he pulled his arm away from Johnny who had reached again for a pulse.

"W-well, your family said you were unresponsive." Johnny stammered. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine. I wasn't unresponsive; they just didn't say anything I wanted to respond to."

Johnny let out a breath and turned to Roy. "He's fine." His tone was just a tad cynical.

Roy nodded. "We'd like to check you over, if that's okay, sir. Someone said they thought you had stopped breathing."

"Oh I bet that was my daft son-in-law. He would say that. But how would they know anyway? Not one of them has been in here to speak to me, they just yell from the dangflabbin' kitchen," he huffed and crossed his arms in disgust.

"So you don't want us to check you out?" Roy said as amiably as he could.

"No, I do not."

Johnny already had the refusal form in his hand and passed it to the man to sign.

On the way back through the house, the people in the kitchen continued to play cards, never once looking up at the paramedics.

Roy closed and latched the squad compartment door as Johnny climbed into the cab.

"Well that was odd," he heard Johnny say as Roy started the engine and headed back to the station.

"It sure was."

Johnny picked up the mic, "Squad 51 available."

_Squad 51_, came the response.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something else but the radio tones sounded.

_Squad 51. Spider bite, 1154 North Sycamore. One one five four North Sycamore, cross street Pine. Time out 1225._

"Squad 51." Johnny replaced the mic and looked over at Roy. "Its not going to be another weird Wednesday, is it Roy?"

"I highly doubt it." Roy stated bluntly. "Its Saturday."

"Oh yeah," Johnny said quietly.

~ E ~

Joanne heard Aubrey's car pull up in the driveway and met her at the door. The two women gave each other a huge hug. "Welcome back, Aubrey!" Joanne said leading her into the living room.

"Thanks, Jo. How are you? Where are the kids?" She said looking around.

Joanne put her finger to her lips. "They are up in their rooms for the moment." She said quietly. "They will realize you are here soon enough." She laughed. "How was the honeymoon?"

Aubrey sat down and leaned back with a sigh. "It was wonderful." She grinned. "We had so much fun hiking and enjoying nature and at night…" Aubrey's eyebrows bounced up and down as she smiled wickedly.

"Oh stop, that's my little brother you are talking about; you'll make me blush." Joanne swatted at Aubrey's knee and the two giggled.

Aubrey sighed and became more serious. "He's only been gone a few hours and I miss him so much. Do you know I actually stopped at the station on my way here?"

"Oh don't make a habit of that. The captain is a sweetheart but I know he frowns on social visits at the station. It can be too distracting."

"I know," Aubrey said with a pout. "I won't do it again. Well, I'll _try_ not to do it again." She smirked. "I can't believe we are finally married. Now comes the real life part."

"Scared?" Joanne asked tipping her head.

"Oh sure, but I'm still excited to start our life together. Being a firefighter's wife is hard, I know. Being a firefighter's girlfriend was hard enough! I know with you as a friend, I'll be okay, though." Aubrey sat forward and smiled at Joanne.

"Aw, thank you, Aubrey. I'm here for you anytime you need to talk or just need a shoulder."

"Thanks, Joanne. I mean it. Johnny seems to have more than his share of…mishaps at work. I'm nervous."

"He is very passionate and tends to run in first. I think that is part of the problem. Plus, he just seems to have bad luck at times." Joanne looked sympathetically at Aubrey who pouted again. "Hey but his luck is changing, right? He has you!"

Aubrey smiled hopefully. Suddenly they heard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Walk on those stairs, kids!" Joanne yelled.

"Auntie Aubrey's back!" Jenny shouted.

Aubrey got up to greet the children.

~ E ~

Roy parked the squad in front of another house. He was glad to see someone at least come to the door.

"Come in, please." The woman stated as she held the door for the two men.

"You called the fire department, ma'am?"

"Yes, its my daughter. Caroline!" this time it was Roy's turn to jump as the woman's tone went from calm and quiet to downright piercing as she called the girl's name.

"I'm not going to a hospital!" Came the reply from down the hall.

"Just come in here so they can take a look at you, young lady!"

Roy glanced over at Johnny only to see him giving an _I-told-you-so_ look.

Finally a young girl, about 13 years old, came into the room. Roy knew his partner had a little bit more success with young women so he tilted his head at the patient, "Go ahead, Johnny."

With a brief look of disgust at Roy, Johnny stepped forward. "Hey there, sweetie. So you got bit by a spider?"

The girl seemed to be immune to Johnny's charms and put her hands behind her back.

Johnny continued, "Can I see it?" he said in his sweetest tone.

"Caroline," the mother said through clenched teeth.

With an exasperated noise, the girl stuck her left index finger at the paramedics. Before Johnny could reach out to examine it, she pulled it back and then put her right index finger out. "Yeah, it was this one," she said dryly.

Johnny turned the girl's hand over and inspected between the fingers carefully. "Uh, I don't see anything. Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Is it itching?"

"No."

With that Johnny shot a look back at Roy before turning to the mother, "Ma'am, uh, why did you call us?"

The woman seemed taken aback by the question. "Well, she was bit by a spider. I've heard horrible stories about spider bites."

"Yes, but most are harmless." Roy said evenly when he saw Johnny too stunned to respond.

The handy talky in Roy's hand sounded. _Squad 51, what is your status?_

"Ma'am, she seems fine. If it is okay with you, we'll be going." Roy said gesturing toward the HT.

"Well…yes…okay, fine!" the woman replied haughtily.

Johnny gathered the equipment as Roy responded that they were available.

_Squad 51, man injured. 15 Hickory Ave. One five Hickory Avenue, cross street Torrance. Time out 1245._

"I wonder what this is going to be? A splinter?" Johnny said sarcastically as they once again loaded the supplies into the squad.

~ E ~

They arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the anxious response.

Johnny followed Roy into the house. A man in his early 60s was sitting on the couch with his right leg propped on the coffee table.

"Sir, I'm Roy DeSoto, this is my partner…"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind that," the man interrupted, "Look at my toe!"

"Okay, let me have a look," Roy said lightly as to not let on that his hopes for this being a normal rescue were being dashed. He inspected the man's toe carefully. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean? Its cut!"

Roy looked more closely. "There is a small laceration here but it doesn't look infected. Johnny, you want to get a pulse and respiration on him?" Roy took the bp cuff and sat down on the other side of the patient.

"Look, I'm a diabetic," the man said, his voice rising in panic. "I don't want to lose my leg!"

Roy avoided the glare that Johnny was shooting at him by concentrating on the bp reading. "I see, well has it not been healing well?"

"I just cut it about 45 minutes ago. Does it look like its not healing?" This time the man's tone was even more panicked.

"Sir, if you just cut your toe, there is no need to worry." Roy jotted the bp down on his notepad and reached into the trauma box for a bandage and ointment. "You should follow up with your doctor in a few days if it still has not healed. And be sure to always wear your shoes, okay?"

The patient seemed to calm down somewhat, "Oh…okay."

Roy called Rampart as a precaution and winced when Dr. Morton responded.

"That'll be a ride to Rampart for sure." Johnny said sardonically.

~ E ~

"Luckily Morton did not request an IV – for once." Johnny said, leaning back in the squad and letting out a pent up breath. "Let's get back to the station and have something to eat before…"

_Squad 51. Man down. At the park. Crenshaw Boulevard. Time out 1305._

"Oh man." Johnny whined as he put his helmet back on and reached for the mic. "Squad 51."

Roy made a u-turn on the road and headed to the large park. "Johnny, can you ask if they have any more information on his location, that place is pretty big."

Johnny nodded and picked the mic up just as it squawked _Squad 51, cancel_. The mic went flying from his hand and clunked to the floor. He scooped it back up, responding "Squad 51, 10-4" and then placed it a little too firmly back into its clip which promptly snapped off. Roy pulled the squad over to the side of the road and joined his partner in looking at the mic on the floorboard.

"Charlie is gonna have your head, Johnny." Roy said quietly. He felt for his partner who just groaned and slid down further in his seat.

"Quick, let's find a hamburger stand – forget trying to get back to the station." Roy made yet another u-turn and headed for the closest hamburger stand.

_Squad 51. Woman with abdominal pains. 452 Cravens Ave, apartment 2B, Four five two Cravens. Cross street Post. Time out 1310_.

Johnny snagged the cord of the mic with his foot to grab it. Roy was sure Sam Lanier could hear the despondent tone of his partner as he answered the call.

After a third u-turn the squad was headed to yet another run. Both men silently pleaded to the heavens that it would not be another strange situation.

~ E ~

Johnny took the lead this time, ringing the doorbell. "Fire department." After a moment the door opened and a very embarrassed looking woman peeked out. "Miss, did you call the fire department?"

She looked down replying, "Yes…but you can go," and with that she started to close the door.

"Miss, please…" Johnny leaned in to stop the door from closing and received a bang on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The young woman said, biting her lip.

With a sigh and a rub on his head, he continued. "What seems to be the problem? We had a report of stomach pains."

Continuing to bite her lip and not opening the door any wider, she blushed. "I did have horrible pains, yes. But I'm fine now."

"Well, we should check you out. May we come in?"

Looking down again and blushing even redder, the girl whispered something that Roy could not make out. He did, however, see his partner turn an even deeper shade of red than the girl. It was downright squad red, in fact.

Johnny took a step back from the doorway and the door shut in his face. He turned and headed back down the hall.

"What did she say? Johnny?" Roy called out but the man was already out of the building.

Roy came around to the side of the squad to put away the oxygen he had been carrying. "What did she say, Johnny?"

"I'll write up the report." Johnny said, climbing into the squad and announcing their availability.

Roy slid into the driver seat and faced his partner. "I need to know why she refused our help."

Johnny looked away and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, she had stomach pains until she…_passed gas_."

Roy could see Johnny's cheeks blush red again and started to giggle. Johnny's head snapped around in anger but soon he was also laughing. They continued to laugh all the way to the hamburger stand.

~ E ~

Johnny popped the last of his burger in his mouth and smiled. "Oh man, I was so hungry. I'm glad we finally had a break," he said as he finished off his milk carton.

"Me too. This has been one of those days, hasn't it?"

Before Johnny could reply, the handy talky went off.

_Squad 51. Unknown type rescue. 14 Michelle Drive. One four Michelle. Cross street Earl. Time out 1400._

Having had something to eat, both men felt their day was improving. Johnny grabbed the handy talky as Roy tossed their trash in a bin before heading to the squad.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a small house. An anxious older woman was standing on the front porch.

"Please hurry," she said as Johnny approached her, her hand shook as it hovered near her mouth.

"Alright, calm down, ma'am. Let's go inside."

They went into the living room. Johnny put down the gear he was carrying and led her to the closest chair. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh…oh I need you to check my sugar." Johnny glanced to Roy who nodded and turned to get the needed supplies.

Johnny turned back to the woman and smiled calmly. "You aren't feeling well? When was your last injection?"

"Injection?"

"Yes, of insulin? Or do you take pills?"

"No, I don't take anything of the sort." Roy saw Johnny's shoulders slump.

"Ma'am, do you have diabetes?"

"No, the last time I was at my doctor he told me I was fine. But I think I may be getting the sugars."

Twenty minutes later, Roy and Johnny were back in the squad.

"Roy…" Johnny began. He fumbled for the right words and then gave up, just waving his hand at his partner in disgust.

"I know." Roy said. "Don't forget to call us available," Roy said pointing at the mic lying awkwardly on the floorboard.

"Squad 51, available."

_Squad 51, Engine 51. Structure fire. 2525 Lomita Boulevard. Two five two five Lomita. Cross street Garnier, time out 1425._

~ E ~

The call was a fire at a machine shop. The squad pulled up just as the crew of the engine was climbing off the rig. As it was Saturday, the place was closed. Captain Stanley surveyed the situation. There was no visible fire but he could see smoke rising from the roof in the back.

"Chet, get an inch and half. John, Roy, make sure there are no people inside." The men nodded. Mike grabbed a crowbar and in no time had dealt with the locked front door.

Inside there were assembly tables and behind that were rows of large complicated machines. Roy could just make out piles of wooden skids and crates behind the machinery. Johnny pointed above the machines to a walkway that ran along the back wall.

"I'm going up there to check those rooms, Roy. You check down here."

"Alright but be careful, Johnny."

Johnny nodded and adjusted his SCBA mask as he headed for the stairway. Roy began to methodically move through the large room as Johnny walked along feeling for heat before opening each door. Roy turned back towards the center of the room. Looking up he saw Johnny reach the third door. As he reached out for the door knob, he put his free hand flat against the door. Suddenly there was an explosion within the room that Johnny was standing in front of. Roy's hands flew up in an automatic defense move but it didn't stop him from seeing his partner get blown off the walkway, through the railing and go crashing down behind a large machine.

"Cap! Johnny's down, Cap!" he yelled through his mask, his heart sinking as he headed toward where he saw Johnny land. Desperately he started pulling boards off the pile and tossing them aside. _What else was back here_, he thought as he glanced at the machine to his left noticing the sharp metal spikes and blades. He pictured his friend sliced to ribbons, skewered or…worse. _Come on Johnny, where are you?_

He didn't want to stop digging but needed more hands. He climbed out of the wreckage and ran to the door. "I need help in here!" he yelled pulling off his air mask. Hank spun around to face his paramedic. "Cap, Johnny's down, I need help digging him out."

"What else do you need, Roy?" Captain Stanley said motioning Marco toward the squad.

"I don't know yet but grab the trauma box at least." Roy didn't wait for a reply but headed back into the room and began to dig again. The fire had spread onto the walkway and down the stairs. Chet manned the hose as Hank joined Roy and began to dig. Marco joined them with the trauma box.

"Marco, have Mike call in a second alarm and an ambulance."

"Right, Cap." Marco said.

In Roy's frantic attempts to get the boards and other debris off of Johnny, his left glove caught on a piece of lumber and came off exposing his palm to the rusty jagged nails. He drew back his hand with a hiss through his teeth but ignored the blood and kept digging. Suddenly he spotted what looked like a turnout coat.

"I think I see him!" he shouted above the roar of the encroaching fire and the sounds of the rushing water.

Hank came closer to where Roy was and began to pull off the debris when suddenly they both saw movement.

"Johnny?" Roy shouted. He stumbled back as the wooden crate pieces began to move aside on their own. Even Captain Stanley stopped digging as he watched his junior paramedic suddenly stand up in the rubble on his own power.

Mike came up to help just in time to see John Gage rise from the ruins, give a slight cough as he removed his air mask and look at his partner. "Thanks Roy."

It was Mike who broke the silence seeing that both his Captain and Roy were too dumbfounded to speak. "Are you alright, Johnny?"

Johnny looked down, gave himself a couple of pats, shrugged and replied, "Yeah, fine."

Hank finally realized the group was still in danger and managed to snap out of his stupor. "Let's get you out of here." He reached out to support Johnny as Roy did the same.

"No, that's okay." Johnny said as he brushed the supporting arms away. "I can do it." His voice was as casual as if he were stating that he could set the dinner table at the station on his own. He climbed off the wooden skids that he stood on and walked out of the building followed by three very confused but relieved men.

As they exited the structure, Engine 10 pulled up. Captain Stanley turned to give the crew instructions but looked back at Johnny and Roy. "Roy, check him over thoroughly. Johnny, you take the rest of the fire off."

"But…" Johnny began with his best _'but Dad'_ whine. Hank cut him off with just a stern look. Johnny shut his mouth and sat down on the bumper of the squad.

Roy was fumbling with the bp cuff when Johnny saw the gash on his palm. "Hey, let me take a look at that, Roy."

"No, its fine. Let me make sure you are okay first."

Johnny sat and watched Roy fumbling with the bp cuff for a minute more. "Oh now you are getting blood on it, that's just gross." Johnny took the cuff and placed it next to him. He slid off the bumper, took Roy by the shoulders and sat him down and began to tend to the wound on Roy's hand. He studied Roy's face.

"Should I take your blood pressure too, Roy? You look awful."

Roy held his left wrist with his right hand to hide the shaking. "I thought you were dead."

"Me?" Johnny scoffed. "Nah."

"How…how did you just walk out of that?" Roy said, wincing as Johnny cleaned the wound on his palm.

Johnny began to wrap Roy's hand with gauze and thought about the question. As he taped off the end of the gauze he looked back at the building. He ran the whole incident through his mind and declared, "Just lucky, I guess," and grinned.

As Roy tried flexing the injured hand, Captain Stanley came around to the back of the squad to check on Johnny. His confusion at finding Roy as the patient was evident in his expression. Upon seeing Hank, Roy stood up quickly and picked the bp cuff back up.

"I…I was bleeding on the equipment. Come on and sit down, Johnny."

Johnny again brushed off his partners hands, "Aw stop it, Roy. I told you, I'm fine." He turned towards Hank, "Can I get back to work now, Cap?" Johnny asked, seemingly oblivious to his amazing survival.

"No." Hank stated simply. "Besides, its under control. I guess we don't need that ambulance?" He asked but then turned a look toward Roy.

"No, we don't need it but I will head over to Rampart and have this looked at as soon as we are done."

"Well go ahead now, you two knuckleheads. Make sure you tell them what happened to you, Johnny. I don't want any delayed reaction troubles with you. Roy, let me know if you need me to call in a replacement…for either one of you." Hank shook his head again in amazement.

The two men nodded and answered, "Yes, sir" in unison as they packed their equipment back into the squad.

Johnny put his hand out to Roy who stared at it momentarily before realizing what Johnny was asking. He handed over the keys and shook his head in disbelief as his friend happily got behind the wheel and started the engine. Roy climbed into the passenger seat and tried to relax.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Roy spoke up. "Johnny, I am still amazed you walked out of that explosion like that."

Johnny laughed, "Boy, I bet that was a sight to see huh? What a ride! What did you think when I landed in that junk?"

Roy thought a minute and then laughed himself, finally letting himself relax. "My first thought was, 'what am I going to tell Aubrey.'"

"Oh man, no kidding." Johnny said a little more seriously but he still smiled.

Roy let out a breath, glad he didn't need to have that conversation…yet. Knowing Johnny, it would happen soon enough.

Both men would be happy to see this very strange day come to an end.

~ E ~

Two days later, Johnny and Aubrey arrived at the DeSoto house. The kids had always been ecstatic when Uncle Johnny came for a visit and now it was pandemonium as Auntie Aubrey became part of the package. After spending time with the children while Joanne got dinner started, Roy finally managed to get Chris and Jenny to go outside to give the grownups time to talk. Johnny and Aubrey promised a board game after dinner in exchange and the kids ran outside with duplicate 'yays.'

Joanne came back into the living room and sat down.

"What can I do to help, Jo?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh nothing at all, Aubrey; thank you though. I'm making lasagna so it just has to bake now." She looked over at Johnny and laughed at his grin knowing lasagna was one of his favorites.

Joanne nudged her elbow into Roy's ribs, "Go on, Honey," she urged.

Aubrey and Johnny looked back and forth between Joanne and Roy, not sure what they were talking about. Roy cleared his throat. "Well Aubrey, Johnny, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Johnny questioned.

"Oh no, Roy, Joanne…you have done so much for us already."

"No," Joanne cut her off. "This is something that's just as much for us as it is for you."

This had the couple even more perplexed so Roy got up and motioned for them to follow him. The two couples went down the hall to the first door. This was the spare room otherwise known as 'Johnny's room.' Roy opened the door wide and stepped inside with Joanne. Johnny and Aubrey peeked in and could not believe their eyes. The small room that once held just a single bed and small dresser now was a spacious bedroom with a full-size bed.

"Wha…how?" Johnny fumbled.

"While you were gone, I broke down the wall into the laundry room." Roy walked over and opened a door in the corner. Look, there is even a half bath," he said proudly.

"But where are your washer and dryer?" Aubrey asked.

"Down in the basement." Joanne said happily. "Not that we ever want either one of you having to stay here because you are sick or injured but there have been nights when it just made sense for Johnny to stay over and now with the room like this, you can both stay if you'd like." She grinned.

"Well I'll be." Johnny said walking around the room and looking quite astonished.

"If it gets late or we've had a few drinks, you can just stay over." Roy beamed.

Johnny stopped circling the room and looked over at Roy. "But we've only been gone a week, Roy. How…" he gestured around.

Roy chuckled. "Well with you two being so busy before the wedding, you didn't spend a lot of time here and when you were here, the door was shut. The hardest part was keeping the kids from spilling the beans."

"I bet!" Johnny said and they all laughed.

Aubrey reached up to kiss Roy and on the cheek and then gave Joanne a hug. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "I can't thank you enough. And Joanne, your mother will be so much more comfortable in here when she visits." That comment wiped the grin off Roy's face immediately and Johnny smirked.

Johnny reached out his hand to his friend. "Thank you, Partner. I mean it. I just wish you would have let me help."

Roy took his hand and shook it. "Hey, some of the guys helped when they could; it really wasn't that bad."

The group headed back into the living room as Roy told Johnny about his plans to add a barbeque pit to the patio out back.

"Wow, you two are really fixing the place up." Johnny stated as he sat back down on the couch with Aubrey.

Roy smiled, "Hey, we might as well. They kids are older now and we aren't rich but we have a little money to spend. Until we have to worry about college tuition!" They all laughed.

"Can I come over on Saturday and help, Roy?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, I can manage. You two should spend your weekends together."

"No, please Roy, let him help. I'd love to come too. I can lend moral support if nothing else." Aubrey smiled and winked at Joanne. "I hope someday we can have our own place like this." Aubrey said wistfully.

"Have you started looking?" Joanne asked and Roy grimaced knowing his wonderful wife was going to talk of nothing else now.

Johnny put his arm behind Aubrey and leaned back on the couch. "Not officially but we've talked about it a bit; where we'd like to look, you know."

And with that Joanne was up out of her seat and heading into the kitchen. Aubrey and Johnny were startled by her sudden disappearance.

"The paper." Roy said calmly. Seeing they still did not understand, he explained. "She's going to get the newspaper…the real estate section."

Joanne burst back into the room with the newspaper in her hands. Without even looking up at her, Roy simply put his hand out, palm up in a _see, I told you_ motion.

Aubrey covered her giggle with her hand as Johnny smirked.

Joanne, oblivious to the others, spread the paper out on the coffee table. Roy reached into the drawer in the end table and produced a pen which he handed to her.

"Thanks, Hon," she said absently, studying the listings. "Oh here's one, a ranch with two bedrooms, one bath. Hmm, that sounds small though. Or this one, three bedrooms…still only one bath…" This went on for a few minutes more before Joanne finally looked up. She saw the grins on her friends' and husband's faces.

"What are you all smiling at?" she said but she already knew. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"That's okay, Jo. We'll take that paper, if you don't mind." Johnny said earnestly.

"Okay." Joanne said cheerfully, folding the paper up and leaving it on the coffee table for them. "Now let me see about dinner."

Aubrey jumped up to join her friend in the kitchen.

Johnny put his hands behind his head and one foot up on the coffee table, smiling at Roy. "She is something," he said tipping his head toward the kitchen door.

"She sure is, isn't she?" Roy said grinning.

~ E ~

Johnny and Aubrey arrived early on Saturday. Chris had a baseball game at two o'clock that day so Roy wanted to get as much done as he could before heading to the game.

"Where's Jenny?" Johnny said, surprised when she didn't come running into their arms.

"I dropped her off at her friend's house right after breakfast so she wouldn't be in your way," Joanne explained.

"Aw, I miss her." Johnny said with a pout but he knew it was for the best as little Jenny demanded so much of his time and he hated to tell her 'no.'

"She'll be back later to go to the game with us, don't worry." Roy said, opening the slider and stepping out onto the patio with the barbeque plans in his hand. Johnny gave Aubrey a kiss and followed his friend.

"Chris, do you want to help the men folk or hang out with the ladies?" Johnny called out behind him.

Chris looked from the patio to his mother and aunt and back to the patio. "I'm coming!" he said and bounded out the door.

Aubrey laughed, "He's becoming 'one of the guys,' Joanne."

"I know, I can't believe how big they are both getting."

"You mean Johnny and Chris?" Aubrey said. Joanne blinked at her for a moment and then laughed.

"Come on; let's get the _men folk_ some lemonade."

~ E ~

Later that day, the group arrived back at the house.

"Great game, Partner!" Johnny called out to Chris as the boy headed up the stairs to change out of his uniform.

"Thanks, Uncle Johnny."

Johnny gave Jenny a tickle in the ribs as she scooted past him to the back slider. "Can I go outside Mommy?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie."

Johnny unlocked the slider and opened it for the little girl.

"Let's all go out there. I'll get something to drink." Joanne said, heading to the kitchen.

Roy sat down on the lounge chair on the patio and surveyed the work he and Johnny had done that morning on the barbeque pit. Johnny and Aubrey crossed the grass and sat on the glider in the shade of the elm tree.

Joanne came out with a tray of lemonades with Chris following her. She sent Chris over to Johnny and Aubrey with their drinks.

"Can I call Bobby and see if he wants to get together, Mom?" Chris asked as he took the drinks from her.

Joanne glanced over at Roy who nodded. "Sure, Chris. Make sure you drink your lemonade first. I don't want you to be dehydrated. Offer Bobby some too."

Chris took his glass and headed back into the house. Joanne sat down next to her husband and sighed contentedly watching Jenny blowing bubbles in the middle of the yard and laughing as the dog jumped up and snapped at them. She looked over at Johnny and Aubrey who were also watching her daughter and whispering.

Roy noticed her grinning. "What are you thinking, lady?" he said laughing at her.

Joanne jutted her chin toward the couple as to not draw attention. "Baby talk."

Roy sat up looking at his friends, "Baby talk?"

"Yes, see how they are watching Jenny and whispering." Joanne said as if anyone could easily tell what the young couple was discussing.

Roy leaned back and snickered. "The other day you had them buying a house and today they are planning a family. Joanne, they've only been married two weeks!" He shook his head but continued to watch the interaction between Johnny and Aubrey. Johnny said something quietly and Aubrey blushed. He gulped knowing that his wife was pretty good at calling these things.

"Johnny as a father," he said simply.

Joanne pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her knee and grinned.

"Gage Junior. Look out world." Roy said and shook his head again as his wife continued to smile.

The End


End file.
